


~Ghosting Suicide

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Jack died, M/M, Sad, Suicide, We need this, bad dream, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Jack died of cancer many years ago. Mark is now 87 years old. He still suffers from loosing his husband, plus, he's old right? Chica isn't here to warm his bed anymore.
Nor is Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this. My twin sister recently passed and my Mom left because of it. Also Uni is a JackArse.

Jack let out a soft laugh, his watery blue eyes crinkling from age and many moons of smiling. This only caused the equally graying man beside him to let out a shaking sob. "M-merk, is gon' be fine" The dying man let out a pained sigh. His husband always got emotional over 'silly' little things. If Jack drank out of the milk carton, or didn't wake-up before 11.

~Mark whimperd in his sleep~

Mark jogged into the hospital, the bouquet of yellow tulips and pink daisys clenched tightly in his iron like grip; even after so many years of the graying mans life. This brought up happy thoughts, all the times he clung to Jack's hand, laughing or crying. 

As Mark sat in the waiting room, he saw a nurse approach him. He knew her. Nurse Barnes. To Marks suprise, she looked odd and pale. Then Mark felt it. That cold little stone that always pushed away positivity. Mark's throat went dry, his eyes cracking from widening. Surely? NoNoNoNo. Not HIS Jack..."I'm sorry for your loss Mark, we'll let you sign the papers later..."  
That's when Mark's world kept crashing down on repeat. Repeat. Time loop. His nightmare would never end. Just because the most important thing, person, just died.  
\-------------------------------------

Mark woke up screaming. As per usual. He rose up, crying. He wiped his hand down his face. It had been 29 years ago, yet it still haunts him like everyday was just the yesterday of that one cruel day. What's worse than having no family. Once having a family, that's for sure. Mark let out a soft sigh, getting out of bed to feel the sweat cool.

When Mark finally reaches the bathroom. He blinks rapidly. The light had been on in the bathroom. "Hey....I must be getting too old to remember..hah.." This only caused Mark to groan in pain. Memories kept swimming through his head. How when he kept complaining about being 27, Jack would laugh and call him oldmanniplier. Good days. Mark let out a softer sigh. He was tired. But not physically, emotionally...

Mark opened the bathroom cabinet, hands shaking as he reached out for something, anything. His hand grasped sleeping pills. Maybe they'll make him forget, forget how dead the earth was, how dead he was. He missed his husband, his dear dear husband, now all Mark could do was forget. You know as they say-

cant beat them, join them.

\-------------------------------------

Mark collapsed to the floor, his weak legs giving away. Just like he was. 

Slowly,  
Fading,  
Time Cannot Tell.

You Left,  
I Stayed.

Slowly Swaying.  
Time Cannot Tell.

~R.I.P Ma & Hannah~

FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Like tis if u cri ere tiem.


End file.
